Drop of Blood
by FlamingPurpleBunnies
Summary: Jiro refuses to allow himself to form attachments. His whole existence is meant to restore Alice's memories, and nothing will get in the way. Well, nothing except for a compromiser.


**Hello everyone! So, I don't normally publish much nowadays, but yesturday I had an urge to let my brain juices flow and this is what came out of it. The characters are not mine, but the way they are used in this story is. As a warning, there might be a little bit of OOC, but I tried to keep it toned down. It's set after the end of the anime.**

Mimiko stood at the kitchen counter, a droplet of blood decorating her finger slowly as it flowed towards the counter waiting below. The offending knife lay on the floor, with no attention being paid towards it.

"Mimiko!" Jiro yelled as he rushed into the kitchen. He hadn't smelled or sensed any intruders, but one could never underestimate the enemy. He had been upstairs contemplating what to do with his hunger when the scent had hit his sensitive nose. Kotaro, who had been playing with his oversized teddy bear when Jirou rushed from the room, gave his brother's actions no thought, simply blinking and then resuming his game as if the interruption had never happened. _If anything has happened then big brother will take care of it! _He thought as a goofy smile crept onto his face.

Mimiko did not notice as Jiro rushed up to her side, roughly grabbing her shoulders to check for injuries and scanning the room for any intruders. The tenseness in his shoulders switched from danger mode to something else when he noticed the cut on her pale finger. He stared into her eyes, trying to get her to focus on him so he could ask what happened. Upon discovering that her mind was elsewhere, he sighed, dropped his hands from her shoulder, and bent over to pick up the devious knife that had dared hurt her. He turned on the sink, thankful that he was wearing gloves, and began to wash off her blood, all the while holding his breath. The smell was so enticing. No, not _its_ smell. _Her_ smell. Blood packs had not been satiating his hunger as they once had. Recently, Mimiko's blood had been calling out to him. Every thump of her heart sent her blood churning through her body, and in turn it made his heart speed up and his hands get clammy. If only he could sneak in one little bite. A little suck. It couldn't hurt. _NO! _He chastised himself as he noticed the direction his thoughts were going in. _Mimiko is a cherished friend. She wouldn't want something like that. She-_his thoughts were interrupted by memories of her moans as he fed upon her before. Of the drool he cleaned from her flushed cheeks and the tightening of her small hands in his jacket in pleasure. He flushed at the memories. For heaven's sake, Mimiko was their friend, their _patron_, supporting them when they had nowhere else to go. Besides, he did not have the time to be lusting after her blood when he needed to begin preparing Kotaro to regain his memories. Soon, Jiro would not be alive anymore-all of his life source given away to Alice. He couldn't allow himself to form any attachments.

As Jiro became absorbed in his own thoughts, he did not notice Mimiko coming out of hers. Taking notice of the sting in her finger she blushed in embarrassment. Peeking at Jiro through her bangs she flushed some more, the object of her affections standing in front of her. She had meant to cook a delicious dinner, with payday being the night before and everything. In her mind she had pictured Jiro and her sitting side by side chatting away at the table, and the cute Kotaro stuffing his face. Obviously, her mind said otherwise. She had been preparing to cut a tomato when the vibrant red caused her thoughts to de-rail. _Blood. Drink. Her. Jiro._ Her mind kept repeating, signaling how much she wanted it. The first time he had sucked her blood, she had been ashamed. After all, she was breaking the company's rule. The second time, she hadn't cared that she was throwing all rules out of the window. Jiro had become important to her, and she'd be more than willing to get in trouble with the higher-ups if it meant saving him. Since all the trouble had settled down, Mimiko had more time to herself to contemplate her newfound feelings. One day Jiro was going to give up his life to restore his beloved Alice. _But_, Mimiko thought, _I don't want him to die. I _can't_ let him die_. It was at this point that the knife slipped from her fingers, her thoughts churning over her internal affairs rather than outer ones. Without her realizing it, her heart had given itself to Jiro. No consent had been sought, and next thing she knew she was wondering what it would be like for him to suck her blood again. No, not wondering, _wanting_.

Jiro was wiping the water from the now clean knife when he noticed Mimiko staring at him intently. "Mimiko?" he asked, wondering if her mind was back in the present now.

Coming to attention, Mimiko stood a little straighter and tried to squash the blush threatening to bloom. _Oh how embarrassing_, she mused, _I've been caught staring like a love-struck schoolgirl. _Clearing her throat, she muttered, "Ah, sorry for the trouble. The knife just slipped from my hands."

Jiro's eyes bored into her own, no doubt testing the sincerity of her words. He knew something was on her mind, but it was becoming obvious that Mimiko had no desire to talk about it. Smiling softly in order to calm the girl, he held up her hurt finger. "We should get this cleaned and bandaged," He told her as he pulled her towards the kitchen table. Gently situating her on top of its hard surface, he turned away to begin rummaging through the cabinets to find the first-aid kit.

Mimiko was staring at her finger. Maybe, just maybe… "Jiro," she called, stopping his actions.

"Is something wrong? Has the pain wors-" he didn't get the chance to finish as the bleeding finger was shoved in his mouth. Shocked, he didn't think to stop his primal desires and began sucking on her small digit. Mimiko blushed at the contented face he made and let a small moan escape her mouth.

Coming to his senses, Jiro jerked away from her hand and backed up against the counter. Mimiko frowned at the loss of contact and got up from her perch to approach Jiro. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, a small pout on her mouth. She didn't want to admit it, but she was hurt at the rejection. She had put herself out there, and Jiro had let his stupid self-control get in the way.

"M-Mimiko!" He stuttered, his face flushed a red that rivaled his attire. He was ashamed. He prided himself on his restraint, and with one small drop of her life-source he had thrown it all out the window. "I-You-What" He muttered incoherent phrases, trying to sort his thoughts.

"Jiro… I… It's ok. I've noticed that you're not drinking as much blood from the blood packs recently. And, well, I don't mind if you drink mine. You need the nourishment!" She commented as her body came nearer and nearer.

"But what about the company rules? And besides, I would not want to turn you into a food bank Mimiko." He countered, inching into the counter as her body-_her blood_- got nearer than he was comfortable with.

"What they don't know can't hurt them," she smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You... you won't be here for much longer. I can't change your convictions. But, Jiro, I _want_ you to suck my blood. So take this chance or I might not give it to you again." She blushed at her forwardness, but it was high time one of them made a move to break the tension between them and _goddammit_ she was tired of waiting.

Jiro placed his large hands on her comparatively small waist and pressed his nose to her hair, inhaling her scent. "Are you sure about this Mimiko?" he asked. The transfer of her blood would not only fill his empty stomach, but it would awaken many _other_ desires. He knew he shouldn't be letting himself get attached, but she was offering and he couldn't seem to stave off the desire to accept her advances.

Mimiko nodded into his shoulder, not trusting her voice to remain steady if she answered. Butterflies had sprung to life in her stomach. She hadn't missed Jiro's warning of things getting out of hand, but to be honest, for a while now she had been dreaming of him turning her into his princess and the two running off into the sunset together.

Catching the barely perceptible movement of her head, Jiro removed his hands from her waist and began to unbutton the top of her blouse. Mimiko blushed and stared at the collar of his jacket, trying with all her might to calm her fluttering heart. When his movements stilled she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. Jiro took the opening and bit down into her soft flesh. Fresh, delectable, _indescribable_,blood flowed into his mouth and he happily lapped it down. Mimiko's knees felt like jello as he started to suck, and her hands grabbed his jacket lapels in a vice grip as she arched into him.

"Jir-aaaaah" She moaned as pleasure pulsed through her body. As her moan reached his ears Jiro lost all control and savagely pushed her up against the kitchen table. It had been too long since he had tasted something this good, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

In her hazy state Mimiko could not react quickly enough to Jiro's rough push. One foot got caught behind the other and the couple fell onto the table. Mimiko grunted as her back connected to the table, but any thoughts of pain were soon erased from her mind as Jiro took a lengthy suck. She arched her back in an effort to get closer to him and wrapped her long legs around him, not caring in the least that this caused her skirt to ride up. Her fingers came up to grasp at his hair in an attempt to stabilize herself.

Jiro groaned into her neck as their position allowed all of Mimiko's body to push flush against his. He unconsciously bucked his hips as her legs wove themselves securely around his waist. Placing one hand on a creamy thigh, the other traced up her side and began to unbutton the rest of the buttons on her blouse.

"Jiro? Mimiko? What are you two doing?" Both participants froze at the interruption. Detaching himself from her neck, Jiro straightened to look at his brother. Mimiko flushed bright red and scampered around in an attempt to make herself decent.

Kotaro had been upstairs, minding his own business, when a loud moan reached his ears. Positive that this was not the type of moan that an intruder would have made after his big brother had beaten them up, he became curious. His curiosity grew when Jiro did not return to tell him all was safe. Now thinking that something must have gone wrong, Kotaro took it upon himself to be the hero and go downstairs to save his brother and Mimiko. The sight that greeted him made him cock his head to the side in confusion. The heater was on, so surely Mimiko couldn't have been cold and need extra warmth. But, her face was flushed, so maybe she was sick? And big brother looked slightly ruffled, which was highly unusual. "Are you sick Mimiko?" He asked in all his childhood innocence, "If you are, I'll help you get better! I don't know how much big brother would be able to help."

Mimiko blushed at his innocent inquiries and thought to herself, _The only thing I'm sick with is something that only Jiro can help me with_. She glanced up at Jiro who was occupying himself with assuring Kotaro that Mimiko was all right. Part of her heart crumbled away thinking that he would not always be there with her.

As Jiro was occupying himself with reassuring Kotaro that, really, everything was fine, he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the beauty sitting on the table. Not being able to suppress a smile, he thought to himself, _Maybe making attachments really isn't all that bad_. In the back of his mind he remembered that his existence was meant to revive Alice, but for the time being he would allow his heart to roam freely to the wonderful woman before him who had saved his life just as much as he had saved hers.

**So, how was it? If you liked it or would like to give me _constructive_ critism, then please post a review! Please no flames, if you really disliked the story that much then you shouldn't have taken the time to read it. Till next time!**


End file.
